


Wildest Dreams

by RedQueenSang



Series: Dreamworlds [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Dreamscapes, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueenSang/pseuds/RedQueenSang
Summary: When the Dominators invade Earth-1, Barry Allen knows just the alien to help -- except Kara has been kidnapped by Dominators, and he returns with a green Martian and a small team of trained alien hunting secret agents instead. Barry now has to figure out how to defeat the aliens, save Kara, restore his friendship with Cisco, figure out how Oliver just managed to rattle off a list of aliens that didn't come from sci-fi movies, and probably related, why Kara's sister recognized him.
Relationships: John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El, Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak
Series: Dreamworlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744891
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 3 of Dreamworlds! This is the long-awaited Invasion! Crossover, and hopefully all of yoou aren't mad at me because the meeting will take _even longer_. Thanks again! If you want to follow along with my work, see moodboards for my stories, or prompt me, my tumblr is always open!

Kara felt the warmth of the sun fall across her face as she woke, and shifted slightly underneath the plush duvet towards the light like a sunflower, her bones and muscles popping as she moved. With a soft sound of contentment, she felt the bed shift beside her, and opened her eyes with a smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Oliver answered, leaning in and kissing her nose. “How are those feet?”

Kara stuck her toes out from under the duvet, clad in socks with smiling avocados on them, “Toasty warm.” She replied with a smile. “How about yours?”

“I don’t even need the socks.” Oliver teased. “You coming with me on my run this morning?”

“Yep.” Kara replied, popping the ‘p.’ “Clark and Lois are coming today, so I don’t know if I’ll have a chance to stretch my legs otherwise.”

Oliver groaned at the reminder, rolling out of the bed and heading over to his closet.

“Hey, you.” Kara scolded, good-naturedly. “What’s the rule?” 

“No punching Clark.” Oliver replied, in a bored voice. “I will do my best,  _ Zrhueiao _ .”

Kara threw back the covers and in a blink of an eye was right in front of him. “Thank you,  _ Zherahron _ .” She kissed him lightly, and sped off at speed to change as Oliver shook his head and changed much more sedately.

* * *

When Oliver went on his morning runs alone, they were adrenaline-filled all-out sprints around and through the property. When Kara joined him, it turned into a convoluted game of tag. 

He would run, and she would run for a time, before tapping him on the shoulder and speeding up just enough to challenge him, and they’d be off. He had been through this area twice, and he still hadn’t found her, even though he could  _ feel _ her eyes on him, somewhere nearby. He hunkered low, slowing his pace as he tried to pass through the area without alerting her or being caught. 

That failed when she knocked into him from above, expertly winding him, as she tackled him to the ground. “Cheat.” He accused, good-naturedly. 

“But you always win with me.” Kara replied with a smile as she kissed him.

Oliver let his hands wander over her perfect skin, despite knowing that they couldn’t go much further out in the open like this. “We both always win.” He corrected, running his nails down her sides, even though she’d barely feel it. “That’s why you’re marrying me, after all.”

“No,” Kara corrected. “I’m marrying you because despite everything -- human and alien, mayor and reporter, smiley and grumpy, you’re all I could ever want or hope for.”

“I love you, Kara Zor-El.”

“I love you, Oliver Queen.”

* * *

_ One Day Earlier _

Of course Barry coming to Star City meant that something big was happening. Oliver just wasn’t prepared for the ‘what,’ this time. He expected another evil speedster, or an out-of-control metahuman. What he didn’t expect was…

“Aliens.”

“Aliens?” Oliver repeated, and as if the word was some Pavlovian response, he thought, but did not say, a Kryptonian curse.

“Aliens.”

Dig, coming back into the room and wiping his face, spoke. “I swear to God, Barry. My life was somewhat normal before I met you.”

“I...I mean...I’m sorry?” Barry tried. “Look, okay, they're real, and they're already here, and, from what Lyla told us, it does not appear to be for peace.”

For the first time since the first dream, Oliver Queen let Oli-Var out of the corner of his mind. He, unlike others, did not see how his stance changed slightly. “What species are we talking about?” He demanded. “Dheronians, K’hunds, Valerionians, White Martians, Helgrammites, Vuldarians, Daxamites, Tamaraneans?”

Barry opened his mouth as if to answer. “How did you even…?”

“Barry.” Oliver growled. “ _ What are we dealing with?” _

“Lyla said they’re called the Dominators.”

“Fuck.” Oliver said succinctly.

* * *

Barry was worried about Oliver. He had been worried about Oliver for awhile, especially since the break-up with Felicity, but the worry had to fall back in the face of aliens. The mystery of Oliver’s mood and strange list of aliens was going to have to wait. “Okay, take everybody inside, all right? Tell Oliver I'll be right back.” He instructed Felicity.

“Where are you going?” Felicity questioned. 

“Well, since we're fighting aliens, I figured we should get one of our own, right?” Barry said with a grin. The grin fell slightly as he moved over to a Cisco whose anger he could still feel. “You found the right Earth?”

“Tachyon device tracked you on Earth-38 when you met her, so you should find her there.” Cisco replied without looking at him.

“All right.” Barry managed, hoping that they could repair something as they worked together on this. 

Cisco, as if knowing what his former best friend was thinking, quickly disabused Barry of that notion. “Just so you know, I'm only doing this because we're on a mission. I'm not gonna let my issues with you get in the way of that.” He put on his glasses and started to form a breach. “This might take a few tries.”

And so, they ran.

* * *

It did take a few tries, but eventually they had stepped out into an apartment that to Barry, screamed ‘ _ Kara _ .’ 

Cisco turned and looked around the place with wide eyes. “This better be the right place. 'Cause if this isn't the right place, someone's about to be  _ real  _ confused.” 

Instead, they seemed to be the ones confused as what appeared to be an entire black ops team burst into the apartment, guns pointed at them.

“We come in peace!” Cisco said, holding up his hands. 

Guns cocked at them. “Who are you?” A woman, leading the team demanded. “What are you doing in Kara’s apartment?”

Barry was flustered, and started to gesture to himself. “I’m...I’m Barry Allen -- The Flash. I’m a friend of Kara’s...we fought...oh what did she call herself...Livewire and the Silver Banshee together.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Said a voice, as a skinny computer nerd Barry knew fought his way into the room. “He’s cool! He’s Kara’s friend from the other Earth.”

“You’re sure, Winn?” The woman demanded. “The aliens that took Kara came through a portal like that.”

“Kara’s been kidnapped by the Dominators?” Barry demanded.

“She was taken through a breach?” Cisco echoed. 

Alex pointed the rifle again. “What do you know about them?”

Barry held up his hands again. Even though he knew he could disarm the rifles before he was shot, Cisco could still be hurt. “The Dominators are why I came here. They just landed on my Earth, but we don’t have any experience with aliens. There’s no Supergirl in my world. I wanted her help.”

“It has to be connected.” Cisco said, almost off-hand. “If the Dominators took her through a breach, they probably have her captive on our Earth. They must have predicted Barry would ask her for help.”

Alex looked at them and then turned to Winn. “Are you sure, Winn?”

“Positive.” Winn agreed. “I watched him and Kara demolish an  _ insane _ amount of doughnuts together."

Alex nodded. “Trap Leader, this is Striker.” She said, over her earpiece.

“Roger, Striker. What have we got?” Came another voice. 

“Kara’s friend from the other Earth. He believes the Dominators kidnapped her to prevent her from assisting them on their Earth.”

“Earth-1.” Cisco added. 

Alex gave him a withering glare. “Permission to lead a small team, sir.”

“Negative, Striker.”

“But Sir!” Alex protested. 

“I will lead the team, you will take second. Agent Vasquez will take over until such time as we are able to return.”

The woman relaxed. “Affirmative, Sir.”

"I will be there shortly."


End file.
